Fear And Pain
by MirskianQueen
Summary: A pair of Unsubs in New Orleans are abducting female high school students, two days later their bodies are found tortured beyond recognition; the BAU isn't called until the third pair of girls are discovered.


**_FEAR AND PAIN  
_**

_**A pair of Unsubs in New Orleans are abducting female high school students, two days later their bodies are found tortured beyond recognition; the BAU isn't called until the third pair of girls are discovered.**_

_**PROLOGUE.**_

Jessie struggled, kicking and screaming through the gag as she was carried roughly up the stairs; she'd been walking with her friend Karen when the car had pulled up beside them, one of the men had asked for directions, the other had somehow sneaked up behind them and put a gun to Karen's head.

They had been told to get in the back of the car, neither she or Karen had the courage to resist; once they were in the car, the second man got in beside them. The driver had pointed a gun at them while the other man tied them with thick course rope.

The men had driven outside the city to an old abandoned hotel, she and Karen had each been grabbed by one of the men and thrown over their shoulders; now they were being carted up the stairs to God only knew where.

A door was pushed open and the man walked in, he strode to the middle of the room and dropped her unceremoniously to the ground; Karen was dropped beside her, and the two men backed up.

"Which one do you want?" He was the leader, tall with short, spiky, black hair and mean black-brown eyes.

The other man cocked his head, light blonde hair falling to his shoulders in a ragged shaggy style. "I like..." his eyes drifted over Jessie, lingering on her before he smiled. "Her..." He pointed to Karen, "you ok with that?"

The black haired man nodded, "take her." He looked at his partner and grinned, "this time, I bet win."

"No way," the blonde man lifted Karen from the floor. "I always win, mine always break first." He carried Karen out, leaving Jessie alone with her captor.

he smiled and knelt in front of her, "you can call me Josh." He drew back and hand and slapped her, "welcome to hell."

CM*CM*CM

"Jessie Tanner and karen Borisito," JJ brought their pictures up on the screen, "they went missing yesterday after school, their parents notified police around 10 pm last night when they didn't come home, they're the third pair to go missing in the last six days."

She brought up two other pairs of girls, "Sonya Haine and Lynda Kane both taken on Sunday and found on Tuesday and Rebecka Cooper and Clara Brownton taken on Tuesday found yesterday."

"If it's the same Unsub, we have two days to find them," Morgan said softly.

Hotch nodded, "let's go."

_CM*CM*CM_

Jessie sobbed hysterically as the thin, red hot metal poker slowly slid up her left leg instantly blistering her flesh, 'Josh' grinned down at her and laid the end of the poker against the base of her throat. "Rory might break them first," he said with a smile, "but it's not just about pain." He chuckled as she cried out and twisted the tip harder into her throat, "its about fear..."

She was tied spreadeagled to the floor, the ropes tied to small iron loops drilled into the carpet; her arms and legs were pulled too taunt to struggle. Her clothes had been cut away, discarded like trash.

Jessie screamed through the gag as he flicked the burning poker along the line of the left side of her jaw bone.

_CM*CM*CM_

Karen screamed in pain, her eyes wide with pain as the fire flared across her bare chest. "Please sto_!" a fist slammed into her face; causing her to swing wildly from the chains around her wrists, securing her to the ceiling, her feet were shackled to the floor in thick metal manacles attached to a metal ring screwed into the floor.

"Shut up," Rory grinned at her sinisterly, "I'm trying to work here." He raised the blow torch, burning along her right arm from shoulder to elbow, laughing as Karen screamed. "It's all about the pain," that was how he won; how he 'broke' his 'toys' first, Josh could say what ever he wanted, but in the end it always came back to pain. "Because the pain never ends."


End file.
